Three Times
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Here's a one-shot for the three times Yumi and Ulrich almost kissed and the one time they actually did.


The Three Times Yumi and Ulrich Almost Kissed and the One Time They Did

 **A/N: So here's something I've been working on for a while. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 ** _i._**

"Ready?" Yumi asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah." Her brunette partner replied mimicking her position in front of her.

Sighing she tried to focus strictly on sparring and not on the boy in front of her. Well, boy didn't seem to be the right word anymore. Gone was the lanky thirteen year old she had met all those years ago. He had hit his growth spurt last year making him tower over her. His broad bare chest was taut and muscular. As he grew older his green eyes had seemed more piercing with his brown hair looking deliciously rugged.

All of a sudden her legs came from under her and she was on her back looking at the gym ceiling. Ulrich's grinning face looked down at hers as he said, "Better pay attention, Yumes. You seem a little distracted.

Ignoring the flutters at his use of her old nickname and grumbling at his taunts she grabbed his outstretched hand and let him help her up.

Not replying she tugged gently on the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head. She bit her lip at Ulrich's shocked expression as he ogled her in just her sports bra and shorts. She figured she might as well even the score.

"What's wrong?" Taunting him she asked getting back in position. "Distracted?"

"No." Shaking his head, the brunette fought off a blush and mimicked her stance.

Yumi struck first this time, swinging out her leg she went for his head, but was intercepted when he grabbed her foot. The younger boy knocked her down but didn't realize the Japanese beauty was going to bring him down too.

"Oof." Yumi murmured when she got knocked down. Sinking her teeth in her bottom lip she bit back a moan when she felt her breasts being pressed against his chest and his position between her legs.

Ulrich removed his face from her neck and rested his elbows on either side of her, caging her in. (Not that she wanted to escape anyway.) He felt heat course through him as her ragged breath hit his cheek.

"Hey." Smiling warmly he greeted her.

"Hey." Replying she shyly slid her hand up his bare chest causing him to shiver.

Leaning down the brunette planned to finally taste his best friend's lips but was interrupted by their favorite gym teacher yelling, "And what are you two doing?" Causing the two blushing teenagers to untangle themselves quickly.

 ** _ii._**

"I cannot believe you!" A male's voice shouted through the dorm room.

"Well please, tell me what you cannot believe." A loud female's voice shouted right back.

Students walking down the boy's dorm hallway quickly scattered when they heard the resident lovebirds doing their favorite pastime it seemed, arguing.

"One minute you're applauding me for wanting to get better grades and getting a tutor. Then you're going into a jealous rage about who my tutor is." The tall brunette threw his hands in the air as he advanced on the shorter girl.

Not backing down the older girl replied putting her hands on her hips, "Don't just act like it's a random person Ulrich. It's Emily! You know the girl you used to like? Is that ringing any damn bells now?"

"For the last damn time, I didn't like her. And I could really care less at this point, who the tutor is as long as I pass Chemistry."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to bother you that it's her." Yumi huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

Despite being absolutely pissed at the female in front of him he couldn't help but admire the way her breasts pushed out more at her movement. Swallowing hard he tried to focus on the argument and not on how badly he was attracted to her.

"What else was I supposed to do Yumes? I went to Hertz and she was assigned to me, I didn't pick her." With each word he advanced on her until she was pressed up against his dorm door.

"You could've asked Jeremy or Aelita." Her voice lowered with their new position.

"Both are incredibly busy with looking for Aelita's father."

"You could've asked me, I passed it last year." She tried again licking her lips at their close proximity.

Ulrich snorted at her answer, "Barely Yumi. You even got grounded a couple of times behind your bad grade in it."

"Still.." She tried again grasping for an alternative.

"Face it Yumes." Leaning down he maintained eye contact as his lips were hovering over hers, and his palm pressed against the door behind her. "I need her to tutor me. But that doesn't mean I like her."

"It doesn't?" The Japanese beauty stuttered finding it increasingly difficult to focus when his hot breath was hitting her lips.

"It doesn't." He confirmed and just as he went to press his lips against hers, the door was opened by the resident oddball knocking them down.

 ** _iii._**

Carefully a brunette young man climbed up the scaling of a local house. Being particular about not looking down he finally reached his destination, his best friend's patio. Softly he knocked on the glass door.

Looking in he saw a dark head of hair shoot up and stand before the door was opened for him. Climbing in, he just studied the smaller girl without saying anything. She was wearing a silk sleeveless black nightgown that reached mid-thigh letting him see all of her creamy skin that she usually hid from the public. Her toes were painted a hot pink, most likely Aelita's doing.

But what made him take a second breath was the way her hair was all tangled from tossing and turning and the tears streaks on her face.

"Ulrich." She sighed as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

Feeling his heart break the brunette reached out and cupped her cheek. Sighing she leaned into his warmth and comfort as his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Yumi." He murmured back before erasing the space in between their bodies by pulling her flush against him.

"We almost died." Whispering the words she bit back a sob.

"I know. But we're okay." He whispered praying that if he squeezed her hard enough he could put her pieces back together. "Shh we're okay."

"We almost died." She repeated louder wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But we're okay." Leaning down he almost kissed her but lost his nerve at the last second and pecked her cheek instead. He promised himself that the next time got a chance he would take it.

 ** _i._**

Ulrich gazed across the lunch table at Yumi. His best friend, the love of his life. She was absently twirling her fork around in her dinner and rested her chin in her other hand. It was times like this he couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. Beauty she had without even trying.

He studied her short silky hair that was begging to have his fingers ran through it. Her pink lips were shaped perfectly for his. Sighing he swallowed and tried helplessly to tear his eyes away from her, but his plan was foiled when the object of his affections looked up and caught him.

Tilting her head to the side her brown orbs silently questioned why he'd been staring at her. Shrugging he blushed and smiled sheepishly. Smirking she motioned her head to the door before standing up.

Seeing that no one was paying attention the brunette stood up and followed the Japanese beauty out of the cafeteria. Silently she led them to a bench.

"Let's talk."

"About what?" Ulrich asked sitting so she was facing Ulrich.

"Maybe about how you can't stop staring at me." Yumi replied cheekily.

"It's not like I'm the only one." Rolling his eyes the brunette reached out and cupped her face. "You're just as attracted to me as I am to you."

She didn't reply but he could feel the heat from her cheeks. Leaning down he nuzzled his face in her neck.

Surprised at his action the older girl threw her head back and sighed loving the feeling of his stubble against her smooth skin.

"But I'm not just attracted to you though Yumes. I love you and I'm tired of the games we play with each other. Almost kissing, the jealous rages, and petty arguments. I want to be with you."

"Ulrich." She sighed his name before lifting his face up and staring him in the eyes. "I love you."

Smiling hard the brunette tilted her neck back and dragged his thumb against her plump bottom lip before gently leaning down and crashing his lips against hers. Yumi moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. The kiss was everything they had been waiting for. Hearts were thumping, lips were bruising.

"Oh." Yumi murmured when they finally pulled apart to take a few gulps of oxygen.

"Oh." Ulrich replied before wrapping her in a hug.

They had been so close to kissing so many times before, but none of them could have prepared them for when it finally happened.


End file.
